Llueven conejitos
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Ojala pudiera despertarte con un beso que sí es correspondido. Ojala, ojala, ojala dejaran de llover conejitos. Y fue en ese momento cuando Shuichi comenzó a odiar los conejitos, sin embargo, Eiri los comenzó a amar. Surrealista. RomanticamenteShuichi.


Cronopios de la autor: El siguiente texto corto, ha salido durante una lluvia de ranas en medio de mi cuarto. Supongo que algo tiene que ver la falta de cerveza y el exceso de amor. Lo escribí pensando íntegramente en mi persona especial, a esa persona que le llueven conejitos y yo odio que le lluevan conejitos. Ya hemos hablado al respecto pero... es inevitable que los conejitos sigan cayendo.

Es un texto del genero surrealista, un poco al estilo de Cortázar, y hasta sospecho de la influencia directa de su cuento: Una carta para una señorita en París. Si tienen oportunidad léanlo. Es muy bueno.

_Desde que ella me quería, me pregunto hasta que punto me he vuelto mas respetable._ **Goethe**.

**Llueven conejitos**.

Por Yukiona.

Imagina a los conejitos como lluvia de abril en medio de los campos de felicidad que me das.   
Imagina ahora que esos conejitos se comen las flores que con tanto amor cultivaste.

Ándate y odia también a los adorables conejitos. 

Yukiona y Teff.

_Ojala pudiera congelarte para siempre en estas letras. Dejarte atrás, muy atrás de mis recuerdos, y no sacarte de ahí hasta que llegará a la soledad que cada noche me susurra al oído que me debo de morir. _

_Ojala lograras leer las palabras malditas que guardo en mi corazón desde el día en que tus labios rozaron sin misericordia los míos. En que me violaste cruelmente con una condenada mirada, pero estamos hablando del gran Yuki Eiri, quien afirma que no tengo talento. _

_Ojala pudiera despertarte con un beso que sí es correspondido. Ojala, ojala, ojala dejaran de llover conejitos. Míralos, Yuki, los hay de todos colores y están a nuestro alrededor. Usagis. Me gustan los conejitos. ¿Quieres un conejito? Son inocentes, así como tú, mi Yuki. Se ven satisfechos y felices de haber caído del cielos esas pequeñas pelusas para Yuki Eiri, (hasta mis alucinaciones saben quien eres). Entonces, con el corazón congojado lleno de ternura por la lluvia de conejitos, me preguntó: ¿Así es como me ves tú? ¿Cómo un adorable conejito al cual puedes usar y luego botar? Por qué a lo veo hay muchos conejitos más allá del techo de nuestra felicidad. _

_Ojala ya dejaran de llover los conejos. Por qué sí despiertas y los ves seguro te sorprenderás, y sólo yo quiero causar esa mirada de sorpresa que pocas veces logro conseguir. Mírame, aquí todo enojado y celoso por estupidos conejos que no dejan de llover. Y me doy cuenta que los conejos son como tus fans, te llueven de a montón, y te nievan, y te granizan, y te airean, y te aman... te aman... y tú lo arreglas con las sonrisas, que en ocasiones yo no sé si son verdaderas o falsas. Y sí son verdaderas me pongo aún mas celoso, y sí son falsas me pongo triste, por qué no sé si las que me regalas esporádicamente a mí también son falsas. _

_Me enojo, te quiero golpear, y..._

Una hoja de papel escrita fue maldecida por una artística voz y una pluma salió volando hasta tocar fondo en una esquina lejana. Hojas de papel al aire como ira de Dios.

Shuichi terminó por tirar de sus piernas al joven escritor que dormía tranquilamente. Pero el golpe de lleno al piso no fue lo que sorprendió al rubio, si no la lluvia de hojas de papel que caían sobre él. Por un momento se horrorizo ante la idea de que podía ser la novela en la que había gastado su noche y su día y su otra noche y su otro día, pero al notar que todas eran blancas nubes que parecían quedarse suspendidas en el aire se tranquilizo, aunque el dolor de la nuca no ayudaba.

Justo iba a comenzar a despotricar en contra del menor para ver cual era su jodido problema, cuando feroces y voraces besos arremetieron violentos contra sus inactivos labios.

Estaba siendo "castigado" de forma brutal por su amante. Y rápidamente las furias de la ira lo abandonaron. Y sólo le quedo estrechar la esbelta figura de su cantante sin talento favorito.

Rodaron por toda la alfombra de la sala. Con la lluvia de hojas blancas que parecían no dejar de caer, y un estallido afuera en la calle sustituyo los ánimos de complementarse, luces llamativas y segadoras entraron al apartamento por la gran ventana que daba a la frígida ciudad. Los amantes detuvieron la sensual batalla y giraron sus rostros hacia las estrellas que caían. Ahí donde habían dejado la realidad.

— ¿Hanabi? —preguntó un poco sorprendido Yuki. Mientras que Shuichi miraba el perfil de su amante. Cómo amaba ese perfil. Sádico y frió perfil.

— Lo había olvidado... hoy era el último día del festival... —contestó Shuichi.

Y los juegos artificiales seguían estallando como bombas de felicidad, salpicando de color y fuego la oscuridad de la noche. La luna se teñía de mil colores y el rostro de Shuichi brillo color plata.

— ¿Por qué no estuviste fastidiando para que te llevara? —interrogó Yuki sin apartarse de encima del menor, quien antes de la pregunta lo veía con amor.

— Yuki —chilló—. Sí fuimos, ayer por la tarde me llevaste porqué la banda toco ahí —lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos—. ¿Ya olvidaste nuestro momento especial?

_Momento especial: De los improvisados camerinos, sorteando a las fans y medios de comunicación, hasta el auto. Donde antes de subir al auto. Yuki encontró tirado un ramo de flores de sakura –al parecer hecho por niñas, ya que estaba todo mal hecho- dicho "ramo" se lo entrego a Shuichi y esté por poco y sufre de una hemorragia de felicidad. Fin del momento especial_.

Yuki rió entre dientes de forma burlona a lo que Shuichi se encogió debajo de éste.

— ¿Vas a llorar, mocoso? —Cuestionaba mientras que se sentaba (aún sobre el menor) buscando su cajetilla de cigarros—. Sí es así, me iré a trabajar... —amenazó encendiendo uno de estos, y una nueva horda de estallidos de alegría se propagaba en todo el cielo.

Por un momento los ojos de Yuki se abrieron, sus manos habían detenido la labor del encendido de su tabaco y una microscópica sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El cantante había sido testigo de todo y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Su Yuki estaba sonriendo.

— Mira, mocoso, parecen conejos...

Dicho lo anterior por el escritor. Las furias regresaron a los ojos amatistas y fue el mejor sexo que le había proporcionado a Yuki Eiri en toda su jodida vida. Tan adolorido como si él hubiera sido el que había recibido.

Tirado sobre la sala de su casa con el pecho arrítmico y las mejillas sonrojadas, veía a lo lejos la silueta desnuda de su cantante sin talento favorito caminar frívolamente. Sé preguntaba qué demonios había sido todo aquello. Hubiera querido hacer alguna buena burla de lo acontecido, un sexo tan intenso no se daba todos los días, pero el aire aun no regresaba a sus pulmones.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Hacia mucho tiempo que los juegos artificiales habían dejado de caer y aún las hojas blancas estaban regadas por todos lados. A la lejanía escucha el movimiento en la cocina, seguro Shuichi había ido a buscar un analgésico para el dolor de cuerpo y un poco de comida para reponer las fuerzas.

Se giró lentamente sobre su cuerpo para ponerse de pie e imitar a su amante, pero algo le llamó la atención. Una de las hojas estaba rayada, con pésima letra y pulso tembloroso, como si hubiera sido escrito en la oscuridad por un ciego con problemas de dislexia. Por largo rato trató de descifrar mientras fumaba –por fin- uno de sus cigarrillos. Pero no lo lograba.

A tanto, Shuichi ponía café en la tetera. Desgraciadamente los vicios de su pareja los había adquirido él sin darse cuenta. Se sentó con sumo cuidado en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que sostenía entre sus manos las pastillas para el dolor muscular. Después de todo, el sexo furioso había sido maravilloso, pero las consecuencias fatales y ahora no sabía cuando sus caderas volverían hacer las mismas. Y se reprimió por no tener cerca en aquel momento el lubricante. Ahora a la lista del mandado se le sumaban los pockets sabor fresa y un lubricante para tenerlo en la sala, y quizás otro para la cocina, pensaba en eso cuando estruendosas carcajadas como hanabis sonaron por todo el departamento.

— ¿Qué mierda te metiste esta vez, mocoso? —preguntó ironico el rubio entrando a la cocina con un pedazo de papel en manos y sus pantalones sin abrochar las ganas de volver a poseer a Shuichi, ya que la expresión que mantenía el menor desde la silla del comedor de desconcierto, vergüenza y horror, lo estaban volviendo loco.

— Etto... — susurró el de cabellera rosada totalmente sonrosado—. ¡Yuki! —gritó y el escrito tomó a Shuichi para tirarlo contra la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Tienes ya la lista de las compras? —preguntó Eiri desde la puerta de la habitación al bulto que seguía escondido e inmutable bajo las sabanas. Una delgada mano señalo un papel sobre el buró de noche.

El escritor bajó sus lentes hasta el puente de su nariz y leyó los requerimientos para la semana.

_Comida._

_Leche._

_Huevos._

_Pan de caja._

_Cerveza._

_Cigarros._

_Cereal de sabores._

_Pockets de vainilla..._ "Y chocolate" pensó el rubio.

_Lubricante "_Dos" pensó nuevamente el rubio.

_Café._

_Más analgésicos_. Rió a lo último.

— Pasaré a la tienda de mascotas... —dijo Eiri guardando el papel—. Pienso que un conejo sería buena idea.

Una almohada fue tirada hacía el escritor.

**Extra.**

— ¿Qué hace, Yuki-san? —preguntó la editor del rubio mientras este firmaba una hoja y personas entraban a su apartamento con cajas y cajas y cajas de cartón.

— Es un regalo para el niño, seguro le fascinara —anunció con su tono endemoniadamente sexy—. Seguro se _muere _de la felicidad.

La editora no dijo nada. Dos horas más tarde...

— ¡Yuki, ya llegue! —entró energético un remolino rosa. Qué se detuvo al ver que estaba trabajando con su editor. El rubio solo le dedico una mirada y siguió en lo que estaba.

Shuichi sintió un escalofrió y silenciosamente se coló hasta la habitación que compartían.

Pero al cerrarse la puerta, un grito de horror y un golpe seco sonaron. La editor brincó sobre su asiento y Eiri sonrió satisfecho.

— Vaya, si que le gustan los conejos a Shuichi-san.

— Y no sabe cuanto... —dicho de paso por el rubio, esperaba con ansias... probar el látigo que habían traído junto a los conejos que sobre-poblaban la habitación compartida.

**Fin.**

**Yukionna. **

**Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**

**¿Ahora entiendes por qué odio a los conejos?**

**Te amo, _tu conejita_.**


End file.
